Strange Tales Vol 1 115
Whatever your caper is, I'll still wrap it up in time to date some lucky chick tonight! | Speaker = The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) | StoryTitle2 = Zero of Time | Synopsis2 = Two Page Text Piece | StoryTitle3 = The Origin of Dr. Strange | Synopsis3 = Doctor Stephen Strange is a famous surgeon who works only for money, not caring for his patients nor interested in medical research. An auto accident damages the nerves in his hands severely and he can never perform an operation again. The proud Strange refuses to work for others and ends up on the street. He learns about the healing powers of the Ancient One and travels to his sanctuary in India. The Ancient One refuses to heal Strange because of his selfish motives, however sudden snow forces Strange to remain in the sanctuary until the snow thaws. Here he witnesses the Ancient One's pupil, Baron Mordo, launch magical attacks upon his master. Mordo casts a spell upon Strange to stop him from waring the Ancient One of the attacks' origins. Strange therefore resolves to learn the secrets of black magics to defeat Mordo himself. The Ancient One accepts Strange as his disciple and dispels Mordo's spell which he had known about all along. | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Thomas Hart * John Pearson * Locations: * Mt. Raleigh * Father Time's Dimension | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Dr. Strange story is reprinted in ''Origins of Marvel Comics'' and ''Doctor Strange Master of the Mystic Arts'' (Pocket Books). * In this issue, the Torch states that the excess heat in his body, doubles his normal strength. This power helps him defeat the Sandman. If this is a power of the Human Torch, it has diminished or been ignored in his further adventures. * Page One of Story One states Spider-Man appears in this issue, "By special arrangement with Amazing Spider-Man Magazine". * This issue contains full-page ads for Amazing Spider-Man #7 and Sgt. Fury #4. * Father Time appears in the Story II (Two Page Text Piece). Whether or not this is the actual Elder of the Universe would remain somewhat speculative. * A more detailed origin of Doctor Strange is next presented in Doctor Strange #169. * The other doctors in Strange's origin are unnamed in this comic. They are given names in the 1979 prose novel Nightmare! by William Rotsler. Ziegler is the doctor who congratulated Strange on a successful operation, and then later offered him a position as his consultant and assistant. Noto is the doctor who informed Strange about the damage to his hands. The other doctors are those who tried to enlist Strange's aid in a charitable cause; Siegel is the one who speaks for the group, while the rest are silent and thus impossible to exactly identify which is which. | Trivia = * In his attacks on the Ancient One Baron Mordo calls upon the Vapors of Valtorr and beseechs the aid of Dormammu. This is the first appearance of any of Dr. Strange's classic spells. Dormammu would not appear in person until ''Strange Tales'' #126. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1963, December